Certain vehicles, particularly electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles, have rechargeable energy storage systems (RESS), such as batteries. It is generally desired to maintain a temperature of the RESS within certain limits. The RESS temperature may be maintained by continuously monitoring the voltage and current values associated with the RESS. However, this type of monitoring may require greater than optimal usage of energy and/or other vehicle resources.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for thermal conditioning of vehicle RESS, in a manner that may help to conserve energy and/or vehicle resources. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for such thermal conditioning of vehicle RESS, and for vehicles that include such methods and systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.